Devastation League
"There's only one rule in the Arena! Survive or die!"~''Devastation League Motto The Devastation League is an international media, weapons manufacturing, and sports conglomerate that runs Devastation! A legalized combative and modernized arena stadium combat franchise within the Order.Sponsored by the Grey Alliance, including Greater Spagonia, the New Overlander Empire, and the Order of Moebius, Devastation is nothing short of promotion and exploitation of legalized murder. However, the Devastation League also maintains political calmness, capitalistic, and economical health, and helps promote the Order's way of life abroad. Pros and Cons of being in the Arena: Pros: *Surviving the Arena allows one to achieve fame, money, and a chance to join the Order at a high ranking position. *You get to try out the latest weaponry developed by the Order before it even is given into the military, a lot of very powerful and unique weaponry. If untested and a tad dangerous. *An evil character or a psychopath's paradise. *For those seeking revenge against the Order it's possible to kill someone who's legally registered into the Arena and is sponsored by the Order. Cons: *Brutal gladiatorial combat *Fueling of the Order's propaganda and war machine. *By attempting to flee or not pleasing the crowd well enough, the contestant can risk execution. *Contestants can die in battle. *Certain powers and capabilities may not be allowed, thus inhibitor collars are worn for those who's powers have not been chosen to be a special in the Arena. Reasons for sponsorship: *Weapon used in the arena and various hosted battlegrounds get tested for combat effectiveness, safety, and overall design when used by contestants. *Devastation allows various members of the Order and abroad to settle feuds by placing bets and sponsorships on worthy combatants, without having actual civil warfare take place instead. *Many highly dangerous criminals are expected to die in the arena, thus it's a way to cleanse society while allowing someone to have an ethical chance of survival and glory. *Devastation is televised, (often illicitly) to non-Order held locations as a sort of propaganda tool to brainwash Mobians into enjoying the Moebian way of conflicting life, into believing that Moebius is filled with dangerous and deadly warriors, and to get sponsors who would host the series abroad outside of the Order should they choose to make an agreement with the Order. *Many leaders in the Order and Moebians in general get the barbaric feeling of bloody sport without having to partake in killing directly. Thus the effect of normal sports such as football, baseball, or sports hunting is felt throughout the populace maintaining population happiness. *Merchandise. Staff: Benefactors and sponsors: *Amanda Bradanksa *Griefan Nathaniel Bradanksa *Sherly Periwinkle *The Emperor Exicutioners (bosses) *Maximus the Wolf (representing Greater Spagonia) *Bruce the Crocidile ( Representing Order Dowunda) 'How to get my character to join': #Speak with Jaredthefox92 or Darkenergon (Jr24h): Note, they're not the same person and have different timezones.Jaredthefox92 has an EST timezone and Darkenergon has Italy's timezone. Also you're more than welcome to message Jared on Deviantart or abroad. #Enter the Roleplaying HQ Discord via invitation. #Speak to Jared, (the host). #Agree to the rules of the League,(example: Your character can '''DIE' in this!) #Agree to play reasonably and follow the lore, (this is not an OOC concept. Devastation takes place within Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars lore.) Your character must also be approved, (no god tier characters allowed in this or ones that simply cannot be killed. ) #Have fun! Characters who can and cannot join: (Character requirements) #Characters who are evil, have killed before, or just enjoy combat can. #Characters who have any disabilities that cannot be compensated with by nanotechnology, cybernetic implants, or just otherwise would be poor form to let into the Arena cannot.(Example: A character who is blind, deaf, or ones with heart conditions.) #Neutral characters unwilling to at least fight, non-hero tier characters who refrain from battle as well. (Example: Cream the Rabbit.) #Characters of unfair god tier, or ones that are not capable of dying normally are prohibited. #Characters with unique fighting styles that cannot be compensated with, (for instance if you're a ninja who cannot handle a bunch of people coming at you or if you fight in a certain way that doesn't allow guns.) #The only giant character allowed,(in lore) is Maximus. (In which he is sponsored by Greater Spagonia.) #Pacifist characters MUST be capable of overcoming their pacifism to at least fight, yes you can win matches without killing, but this is extremely hard to do in the Arena. Trivia: *Devastation is inspired by Annihilation Nation and Dreadzone from the Rachet and Clank series. *There are staunch themes of Roman gladiator combat as well. *Amanda Bradanska is particularly fond of the Devastation League and is hosted throughout Greater Spagonia. Category:Factions Category:The New Order Category:Work in progress Category:Capitalists Category:Villain Groups